(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the mechanical design of a terminal computer display, in particular a display that can be turned, leaned backwards, and adjusting the height.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs for a stand that can support a displaying screen, also called a monitor. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. D493468 is such an ornamental design.
The usual desktop monitors will need to be able to adjust its height, distance from the user's eyes, and angle according to what's most comfortable for the user. Therefore, its adjustability is essential. And for this reason, most of the monitors nowadays are designed, and hoping, to be able to suit the needs of its user as comfortable as possible, especially for LCD monitors.
Monitors designed to be able to lean backwards or rotate have been seen in previous patent articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,830 is an adjustable monitor that is mounted on a base plate and can be turned on a horizontal axe or a vertical axe. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,275 is using a movable bracket device secured onto a wall or a desk, and has the monitor or other objects pivoted on the other end, hence it can be moved to the desired position by the user. Taiwan Patent No. 590,250 is also a design to adjust the height of a monitor by using a groove matched with project element, and securing the monitor with a positioning locking pin. The pin has to be pulled out and re-inserted every time when adjusting the height of the monitor, which can cause inconvenience when operating.
In order to make users of different height feel comfortable when using the computer, it is essential that the monitor can be adjusted the height, moved up or down. However, until now, due to certain mechanical structures of all of the relevant designs of height adjustment of monitors, none can seem to prevent the monitor from falling instantaneously.